


名片

by WolfyChan



Category: Kara no Kyoukai | The Garden of Sinners
Genre: F/M, 荒橙, 荒耶橙子
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan





	名片

《名片》/荒耶橙子/ by 阿狼

“干也，这是你这次要调查的东西。我帮你办了假的证件，用了老熟人的名字。”  
铁质的办公桌前，红发的女性麻利地丢给被称为干也的黑发青年一张卡片。此时黑桐干也手上还拿着数个购物的白塑料袋，看起来一副刚刚从便利店回来的模样。他一阵手忙脚乱，又是放下手上的东西，又是想稳稳地接住年长女性扔来的东西，结果哪件事都没做成。被扔过来的卡片就这样面朝上的飘落在地上，上面大大地写着“荒耶宗莲”四个字。  
“啊，又是荒耶宗莲……”黑桐干也嘟哝着，将啤酒一瓶一瓶放到冰箱里，把刚买来的和果子放在桌上。待他整理好了从便利店买来的所有物品，他才拿起那张卡片开始端详，“橙子小姐，容我冒昧地问一句，这个荒耶宗莲到底是谁啊？这已经是你第三次盗用这位的名字了哦。”  
“这个可说来话长啊……”她摘下了眼镜，点了一支烟，“不过，干也你想听的话，我也不妨说说。前提是——”苍崎橙子的眼睛往啤酒和点心上飘。  
“我知道啦，橙子小姐。”黑发的青年会意，给她拿了一瓶啤酒和一块橘子味的和果子，“这点小东西，我请客就好。”  
“谢啦。”苍崎橙子朝他点点头，开启了一瓶啤酒，橙色的指甲油映着夕阳，“是呢，一切要从我去伦敦进修的时候说起……”

伦敦魔术协会。1989年。  
那一年冬天的伦敦冷死了。这是我当时唯一的感想。  
因为某些不可抗力而从故乡三咲市万里迢迢来到伦敦的我，只是一个刚刚进入魔术协会的新人而已。不是什么人偶师，更不是什么冠位魔术师。  
我那时候和现在长得差不多，头发染成橙红色，有时候盘着，有时候放下来。我也像现在这样戴了副眼镜，只不过是圆框的。平时除了靠它维持我外在的温和人格外，还靠它拯救我的视力。十八岁祖父死去的时候，我的视力便愈发的差。到伦敦的时候，已经差到了如果不依靠眼镜就无法看清字的程度了——当然了，这个情况现在已经好转很多了。  
我没带很多衣服来，我以为伦敦的冬天和日本差不多，但这远比我所预估的要寒冷。  
“为什么冬天还会下雨啊？”我缩在制服大衣里，不停地打哆嗦，“话说，这公交车也太不准时了吧？”  
夜色徐徐降临，我已经在车站等那班到魔术协会的巴士半个多小时了。天空灰蒙蒙的，开始飘雨，像针一样往下掉，钻到毛呢大衣的缝里，如冬日的铁钉那样冰冷。我没带伞，为了不让雨把行囊打湿，我使劲往车站的棚子里躲。那个棚子，虽然是木制的，中间却为了装饰有不少缝隙，对于这种随着冬日冷风肆意飞舞的雨点而言，简直形同虚设。  
雨越下越大，飘扬的雨点渐渐爬上了我的眼镜，密密麻麻的，像一群小虫子啃咬面包似的一寸一寸地侵蚀我的可视范围，和我呼出来的白气一起，彻底模糊了我的视线。我暗念倒霉，只得把行李放在一边的座椅上（那个木质座椅被淋得湿漉漉的，相当讨人厌），用里衣的边角擦拭眼镜。  
“汝。”有一个低沉的男性声音在我旁边响起。  
我眼前一片朦胧，只有灰和黑。尽管根本不知道他是谁，为了不使对方感到冒犯，我礼节性地点点头，继续擦着我的眼镜。  
“汝要前往何方？”那人朝我问。他操着一股很怪的英文口音，不像本地人，但却用了古语，结合了他低沉的、诵经一般的声音，听起来很是离奇。  
我好不容易才把眼镜擦好，重新戴上去。这时候我才看到他的面孔。那可真是个沧桑的面孔。并不是年纪大的那种苍老，而是像被风和雨打磨过的地面那样布满沟壑。他脸上的皱纹似乎不是岁月的痕迹，怪异的纹路蜘蛛一样趴在他的脸上，深深皱着的眉头下有一对锐利又深不见底的眼睛。那个眼神，老实说有点讨厌，就像我的祖父那样沉闷，让人喘不过气。正如永远猜不透一块石头到底在想什么一样，我猜不出这个男人的背景，他的年龄，以及他问我这句话的意图。  
但，有时候人不需要那么谨慎。苍崎家的孩子有种天生的无戒备，所以我就回答了他。  
“我去魔术协会，你呢？”我一手提着刚刚那个被我放在木质座椅上的包，它已经有点湿了。我身上因为这越来越大的雨而更加湿润，那股湿气简直要穿透我的皮肤，直击骨髓。  
“我也是。”那个男人就像一座钟那般的回答。  
——这种怪人，居然是魔术协会的。  
“哈……哈哈哈。”我尴尬地笑了一声，“那真是好巧，以后我们就是同僚了。”  
“没错，看来汝已经意识到了。”那个男人比我高了起码三十厘米，他低下头朝我这里看了一眼，除了带来山一样的压迫感，还令我滋生了某种对抗心理，以至于我想要打破这种尴尬的寂静，来反驳他的话。  
“我会意识到什么？”我抬头，朝他挑眉，此刻我的表情一定充满了挑衅和轻蔑。可是他没有生气，表情和方才一样凝重、沉稳。  
“汝将知晓螺旋。”  
“哈？螺……旋？”  
我很不解，这个怪人在说些什么呢。  
“即是轮回。”  
轮回，佛教的用语，我曾经在祖父庞大的工坊书藏里了解过。据说佛教徒有他们独特的魔术回路，亦有特殊的魔术师培育方式。我有点兴趣，便继续向他问话。  
“你是佛教徒吗？”  
“正是。”  
“你是日本人吗？”  
“正是。”  
“你的名字是？”  
“荒耶，宗莲。”  
“阿赖耶……佛教术语里的阿赖耶吗？”  
连我自己都没有意识到的时候，我们竟然攀谈起来了，而且是从我这里发起的话题。  
“不，是荒耶。”那个男人有点急躁，他似乎不知道怎么在英语里解释名字里的荒耶和佛教用语里阿赖耶之间的微妙不同。他朝我看了一眼，长久地盯着我，还又重复了一次他刚刚说的话。  
“是荒耶，不是阿赖耶。汉字不一样的。”  
“好吧。那，荒耶。”  
“汝呢？”  
“苍崎橙子。”虽然在这个被迫离开故乡的节点，我不是很希望被人知道我的家族，但我仍旧自报家门。  
“苍崎。”他一字一句地重复我的名字，听起来诡谲而铿锵有力，“汝也是日本人。”  
“没错。”我点点头。  
“苍崎，命运在重复。”  
“哈……”  
“不论是你的命运，还是我的命运。”  
“或许吧，有时候我不这么认为。”  
“所有人都会被卷入名为‘世界’的漩涡里，被牵扯进到命运的螺旋中。这是我来这里的目的。汝，以及所有的魔术师，一切的灵长目都在这个螺旋里。”  
“是吗？”  
“从现实角度而言的话，举个例子，汝和我一样，被迫从日本离开。”  
——为什么。为什么这个男人知道我的来历？  
我往后退了一步，他身上萦绕着难以名状的气场。不同于一般的魔术回路，那种气场是……窒息而绝望的气场。就仿佛杀了千千万万个人，活了很多个年岁，站在满是疮痍的土地上，空空荡荡而孑然一身的氛围。这种气味，是年长者的气味，或是说，异常者的气味。  
——这个人不对劲。从灵魂深处就已经不对劲了。  
意识到了这点的我，不禁抱紧了自己的包，如同远离一个扭曲的洞穴那样，想要远离他。  
而那个高大的男人看穿到了我的意图，他上前一步，好似要防止我的逃离。  
从来天不怕地不怕的苍崎橙子，就算被自己的妹妹打败也从未感受到害怕的苍崎橙子，此刻居然感受到了一丝丝的瘆人。  
三十厘米。二十厘米。  
十厘米。五厘米。  
三厘米。  
那个名叫荒耶宗莲的男人越凑越近，近到我都能看清他的每一条皱纹的时候，近到他沉闷呼吸扬起的白雾都糊在我眼镜上的时候，他突然停下了。  
“喏。”他从上衣口袋里掏出一张名片，用双手递给我，还弯了弯腰，努力与我平视，“这是我的名片。”  
“从今以后，我便与汝相识了。如果有需要，就用这张名片。”  
我迟疑了一会，收下了那张名片，把它塞到包里。  
这时候，那辆迟迟不来的巴士终于到达了。荒耶宗莲示意我上车。在雨水和夜色里，那个男人身上没有反射任何一点颜色，闪亮的车灯仅能勾勒出他的轮廓，而照亮不了他身体中间的丝毫。

“所以呢，就是这样了。”赤色头发的女性吃完了手里的和果子，“这就是我和那个奇怪男人的相遇始末了。他说可以用他的名片，所以我现在就把他的名片借给你用。”  
“哈……虽然我不认为他让你用他的名片是这个意思。不过，总觉得你们关系真好啊。”黑桐干也同样享用完了他的点心，他咽下了最后一口日式小饼继续问道，“那后来呢，后来还有联系吗？”  
“喂。黑桐。”  
不知什么时候，红夹克的少女靠在了门边。她的声音突兀地打断了二人的对话。  
“别相信橙子那家伙的鬼话。她胡扯的。”  
“诶，式你来了啊……但是，式为什么这么认为呢？”  
“黑桐你也看看空气吧，你看橙子已经笑成观看喜剧电影的样子了哦。”  
此时那个红发的女性已经笑到直不起腰。  
“诶，诶诶？……那橙子小姐你刚刚那些话，都是瞎扯的？”  
“不全是瞎扯的。”苍崎橙子呼出了一口烟雾，“只不过我人为地加了一点笑料而已。”  
“比起这种无聊的闲谈，黑桐，我们走。”  
黑发的少女表情冷峻地催促。而黑桐干也稍微收拾了一下便和她一起跨出事务所的门。  
苍崎橙子吸完了她最后一口香烟，她吧嗒一声把火苗掐灭。余雾缠绕在她手上，就像过往伦敦的雨雾。  
“但是啊……那段日子，可真是怀念啊。”  
红发的女性从她的抽屉里翻出有点发黄的皮包，打开内面的口袋，里面有一张被水浸得发黄的名片，上面仅有四个简朴的字——荒耶宗莲。  
“荒耶，宗莲。你所期待的螺旋——”  
夕阳映着苍崎橙子赤色的指甲油，天边的彩云预兆了明日的阴雨天气。苍崎橙子把那张发黄的名片压平，用双指夹着，如同扔飞镖那样，把它刺进墙壁上挂着的城市建设地图里。  
那张名片正中了一栋名叫小川公寓的居民楼。  
“——已经开始旋转了哦。”

Fin.


End file.
